In The Back Room
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Kurt/Blaine/Puck/Sam/Finn/Artie/Mike/Dave/Sebastian AU orgy with basically no plot. Yes, you read correctly. Brace yourselves.


When I wrote that untitled Glee orgy many moons ago (Pam St. Kinnike Blartie, lest we forget), I was sure that I could never top myself. I pleased to say that I was wrong.

_Pambastian St. Kinnikeblartiofsky. _

That ship name itself deserves an award, I know. It took me a while of course. The logistics of a ten person orgy are tricky to say the least, and in order to make this even halfway plausible I had to make it AU. But this fic doesn't really have a plot, so it doesn't matter. This is just pure filth from start to finish. They don't call me the Smut Queen for nothing *le hair flip of modesty*

Once you've all cleaned up and taken a cold shower, please review me. Reviews are very equal to love.

And I don't own Glee. Don't be silly.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Back Room<strong>  
><em>KurtBlaine/Puck/Finn/Sam/Artie/Mike/Jesse/Dave/Sebastian  
><em>  
>The music was pounding through the crowd like a pulse, the darkness wrapping itself around each sweaty, gyrating body. But dancing and drinking was just the start of Kurt's night. In this dark, sweltering club he could be whoever he wanted to be – confident, popular and completely shameless. It came with ease now, and after losing himself in the press of many hot bodies against him on the dance floor, he soon found someone familiar. The loose curls, strong arms and perfectly formed ass were unmistakable even in the semi-darkness.<p>

Kurt wrapped his arms around the shorter man, both of them grinding along to the music. Blaine turned in Kurt's arms, bright hazel eyes already darkened with lust, and the two shared a heated kiss under the strobe lights. A few words whispered in each other's ear and they were off, weaving through the crowd hand in hand towards the back room.

The small hallway was as dimly lit at the main club, and Kurt could remember the nerves he felt the first time he came here. Blaine, his best friend, promised him that a night in the back room would be a night to remember and he certainly hadn't been wrong. Even after all this time, when he was completely used to it, Kurt's very first encounter with the back room was still impossible to forget.

The room was much brighter than the hallway and the club, a shock to the eyes, everything bathed in a strange but comfortably familiar red glow. It was furnished with its purpose in mind – couches and chairs, a double bed at the far end, the floors covered in blankets and pillows, and the few small tables laid out with bottles of lube and bowls full of condoms. Kurt was pleased to see that every visible face in the room was one he knew well. The air was already thick was sweat and sex, a blissfully manly smell that made Kurt's head swim. The music from the club was faint and muffled here, drowned out by the moans, grunts and curses of the (Kurt did a quick head-count) eight other men in the room. Kurt and Blaine shared a quick meaningful smile, before they both dived right into the action, quickly shedding their clothes as they did.

They were spoilt for choice of where to start. The bed was taken up but Sam, Mike and Jesse, who had made a kind of blowjob daisy chain on the mattress. Artie was sat comfortably in his wheelchair, having his cock thoroughly worshipped by Finn. Sebastian, who had a thing about being humiliated, was bent over one of the couches, his hands tied behind his back as his ass was spanked with a paddle by Dave – his moans and cries were the loudest in the room and caught Kurt's attention immediately. Before he could join in Puck walked over to him and Blaine, his thick dripping erection jutting out in front of him and a devious smirk on his face. The mohawked man caught Kurt's lips in a hard, dirty kiss, his large hand grabbing Blaine's ass at the same time – Blaine's ass was pretty popular in the back room. In fact, Kurt and Blaine were probably the most popular of all the back room regulars.

As Kurt and Puck roughly made out, Blaine slipped down to his knees, looking hungrily at the two hard, dripping cocks in front of him. He wrapped his hands around both, stroking Kurt's length as he took all of Puck in his mouth, relaxing his throat so he wouldn't gag. As he bobbed his head and quickly pumped the other cock in his hand, Blaine was rewarded with deep groans of pleasure from the two men above him. He sucked on Puck's dick for a while before moving to Kurt's, taking his best friend's impressive length right down his throat and swirling his tongue, while he stroked Puck blindly. Kurt was muffling his moans in Puck's neck, biting and sucking on the tanned skin, while Puck looked down at Blaine – face flushed, cheeks hollowed, dark curls loose with sweat, thick Bambi eyelashes fluttering as he swallowed around the member filling his pretty mouth. It was beautiful to watch. Blaine pulled Puck closer and opened his mouth wide, encouraging them both to fit the tips of their cocks in while he stroked their shafts. It was enough to make Kurt and Puck see stars once Blaine started flicking his tongue around both of them.

Meanwhile, Finn was using every skill he knew to try and make Artie come. After trying and failing to deep-throat the wheelchair-bound man (damn his stupid gag reflex!) Finn decided it was better to focus on the crown of the gorgeous cock in front of him, swirling and flicking his tongue around it while stroking the shaft with one hand and fondling the balls with the other until Artie's head was thrown back in ecstasy. Artie tangled his fingers in the unusually tall man's hair, whispering encouragement in between moans and curses. He could feel the pressure building and knew he was close to his climax – his toes would be curling if he could feel them. Finn started to bob his head fast, his hand twisting around the base, willing Artie to come. Finally, with a kind of silent scream, Artie erupted into the taller man's mouth. As much as Finn tried to prepare himself, he couldn't quite swallow the whole load, most of it dripping down his chin, but Artie didn't seem to mind at all.

On the bed the three men had had their fill of their blowjob daisy chain. Mike was spread out on his back with Sam kneeling between his parted legs, the blonde slicking up his fingers with some lube while Jesse watched, lazily stroking his cock. The Asian dancer hissed and arched his back once Sam's two wet fingers pushed into his asshole, working Mike open slowly but firmly and stroking his leaking cock at the same time. Once Sam got three fingers pounding into Mike's hole, Jesse became bored of just watching, as entertaining a sight as it was. He knelt over Mike's face and the Asian dancer immediately got the message, spread Jesse's ass cheeks and dragged his tongue over the puckered hole, lapping wetly. The tip of his tongue breeched the ring of muscles just as Sam replaced his fingers with his sheathed, lube-slick cock. In no time the three men worked out a rhythm – Sam pounding into Mike's ass, Mike flicking his tongue in and out of Jesse's hole, and Jesse grinding down on Mike's face.

Over on the couch, Sebastian had tears in his eyes. He was on his knees on the seat, bent over the backrest with his ass sticking out and his hands secured tightly behind his back with a scarf. The black studded collar around his neck spoke volumes – it said _'I belong to whoever wants me. I'll be your slut, your slave and your obedient little bitch-boy.'_ Dave's spanking with the heavy leather paddle was hard and relentless, the broad man growling insults and obscenities as he gave out his harsh punishment. Tears may have been burning Sebastian's eyes, but he'd never been so turned on in his life – the pain felt _wonderful_. If Dave kept this up, Sebastian felt sure that he'd come on command without even being touched, but he didn't really have the option anyway; not with the vice-like cock ring that had been slipped onto him before the spanking had even begun. It was like the most delicious kind of torture. Dave was enjoying it just as much, each swing of that paddle and Sebastian's cries and whimpers just making him harder and harder. He wanted nothing more than to just fuck Sebastian senseless, but the punishment wasn't over yet – it wasn't over until Sebastian was crying.

Kurt and Puck were panting, jerking themselves off quickly while Blaine caressed their thighs and squeezed asses, his mouth open and ready. Finally the two men reached their climaxes, their come splattering all over Blaine's face, into his mouth, and all over his neck and chest. Blaine closed his eyes and received the facial with relish, swallowing his mouthful and licking his lips until Kurt and Puck were both completely spent. Blaine collected as much of the come as he could with his fingers and sucked them clean, before cleaning up the rest of the mess with some tissues from the closest table.

"You're such a little cum-slut," said Puck, looking down at Blaine with a lustful smirk.

Blaine grinned, feeling extremely pleased with himself even though he was just aching to reach his own release. He crawled on his hands and knees over to Finn, who was wiping Artie's come off his chin, and straddled the taller man, the two kissing fiercely until they were lying on the floor with Blaine on top. They rutted up against each other, the pre-come dripping from their cocks acting as lube to ease the friction, their making out rough and wet and dirty. Soon they were both so turned on that they were barely kissing at all, but panting into each other's mouths as they rutted faster and faster. Finn reached between then and wrapped his large hand around both their lengths, stroking them quickly, and it was enough for them both to cry out in unison, erupting all over his hand and each other's stomachs.

The cries, loud moans and sound of the headboard banging against the wall indicated to the whole room that the three men on the bed had all reached their orgasms at the same time. Sam pounded erratically into Mike's tight ass, tugging on the dancers cock as he came with a grunt until his hand was covered in hot jizz. Jesse arched his back, letting out a string of obscenities as he stroking his cock quickly, coming hard with Mike's wet, skilful tongue still working his hole. The three collapsed in a sweaty pile of limbs once they were spent, struggling to get their breath back but quickly becoming ready for more at the sight all the other men in the room. The night was young after all, and the regulars in the back room were known for their stamina.

Sebastian had finally succumbed to tears, begging Dave – begging _anyone_ – to just please just fuck him even though he wouldn't be able to come anyway. Kurt had been watching the punishment for a while, his erection steadily growing to full hardness again, before he decided to properly join in. He grabbed a handful of Sebastian's hair, pulling it tight and painfully as he rubbed the head of his cock over the slender, sobbing man's lips, smearing them with pre-come. Dave was working Sebastian open with three lubed up fingers, hard and merciless, dragging his fingernails over the raw, red flesh of his ass cheeks with the other hand at the same time. Sebastian _loved_ the pain. The regulars in the back room all knew what his safe word was, but Sebastian had never once had to use it. The more it hurt the better it felt, and there wasn't a single person in the back room who was unwilling to give it to him – to torture him and punish him and make it hurt until tears ran down his face.

"You want it, bitch?" Kurt growled, tugging hard on Sebastian's hair. "You want to choke on my cock like a little slut while Dave fucks you until it hurts with that monster of his?"

"_Oh-God-yes-please-please-fuck-please!"_ he begged in one ragged breathe.

Kurt and Dave shared a smirk before getting down to it. Dave quickly unrolled a condom onto his member and slicked himself with lube, while at the same time Kurt forced his cock into Sebastian's desperate mouth. Sebastian whimpered around the thick length, fresh tears of pain and arousal stinging his eyes as he felt his tender ass cheeks being parted and Dave's enormous dick push slowly into his tight hole. It hurt like hell even with all the lube and preparation, but Dave didn't stop until he was balls-deep. After a second to compose themselves, they started to move, Dave pounding steadily faster into the hot, tight hole, Kurt thrusting into the wet mouth. Sebastian slackened his jaw and relaxed his throat to take as much of Kurt into his mouth as possible, but he still coughed and gagged occasionally, Kurt's painful hold on his hair preventing him from stopping even if he wanted to. His mind was a clouded mess at the feel of Dave slamming into his ass, impossibly huge, every wonderful thrust tinged with a burning pain that just made it even better.

Meanwhile, Artie had been taken out of his wheelchair and carried to the bed, pillows arranged around him so he was comfortable and his back against the headboard so he could see the whole room. Mike unrolled a condom onto the bespectacled man's hard on and slicked him up with lube. The Asian dancer straddled Artie, kissing him hard as he lowered himself onto the long cock under him, his ass still wet and open from Sam. Both men groaned in pleasure once Mike started to bounce up and down, Artie holding tightly onto slender hips and bringing the other man down hard onto his lap, making up for the unfortunate fact that he couldn't thrust upwards. Mike held onto the headboard with both hands, moaning louder and louder as he rode Artie hard and fast.

On the smaller couch, Sam was sitting with his legs spread wide, his hands hooked around his thighs to lift them up while Finn knelt on the floor and worked his hole open with two lubed up fingers, stroking his cock at the same time. Finn left a trail of kiss over Sam's impossibly perfect abs, his own moans muffled against the hot skin. Puck was behind Finn, spreading his cheeks apart and lapping wetly at his puckered hole, pushing his tongue right in until the tall man could hardly breathe.

On the blanket and pillow covered floor, Jesse was on top of Blaine, plundering the curly haired man's mouth with his tongue before turning around so his dick was right over Blaine's face. Blaine immediately took hold of the thick erection above him, licking up the beads of pre-come before taking it all in his mouth and swirling his tongue. Jesse moaned and thrust into Blaine's mouth, encouraged by the hands that had grabbed his ass. Blaine's mouth was magic, hot and wet and completely devoid of any kind of gag reflex. After selfishly enjoying it for a while, Jesse finally lowered his head and returned the favour, lapping up the hot, salty pre-come and stroking the shaft before taking all of Blaine's length in his mouth and bobbing his head. They were moaning around each other's cocks and thrusting into each other's mouth in no time, working out a messy rhythm.

Sebastian was so turned on it was painful. With Dave's enormous length slamming into his ass, Kurt ruthlessly fucking his mouth and the cock ring preventing him from coming, he was sure this would be the death of him. He was clenching around Dave's cock with every thrust and sucking Kurt hard, willing both men to come even though he knew he himself couldn't. Finally Kurt threw his head back with a loud moan, his grip on Sebastian's hair tightening as he reached his orgasm down the slender man's throat. He pulled out and shot the last of his load all over Sebastian's face, watching with a breathless smirk as he licked his lips. Dave suddenly pulled out of the tight heat and turned Sebastian around to sit, ripping off the condom and fisting his cock. It only took a few strokes for Dave to come with a deep groan, ropes of his jizz spurting all over Sebastian's flushed, sweaty body. Sebastian collapsed on the couch covered in come and tears, his arms still tied uncomfortably behind his back and his untouched cock throbbing and viciously hard.

On the bed Artie could feel his release edging closer as the toned dancer rode his dick like his life depended on it. He wrapped his slim fingers around Mike's cock and pumped quickly, latching his mouth on the pulse point of the tanned neck in front of him to muffle his own scream as he came. Just seconds later Mike was coming, covering Artie's hand and their stomachs in his seed as he erratically slammed down onto Artie's cock until they were both spent.

Loud moans and a stream of obscenities were coming from the smaller couch. Sam had his leg up on Finn's shoulders, nearly bent double as he was fucked into the seat cushions. But Finn's mind was really being blown – with every thrust into the muscular blonde, his own ass was filled by Puck's dick, pushing into him every time he pulled almost all the way out of Sam. The three men has worked out a quick, desperate kind of rhythm, everything a blur of thrusting and fucking and intense, earth-shattering pleasure. Finn was using all his might to hold it together and not be the first to come (he'd already been made fun of in the past in the back room for not lasting long), so he was glad when Sam eventually cried out, covering his perfect abs in his jizz. His ass clamped around the dick inside him and, with the overstimulation of the tightness around his shaft and the cock filling him up and hitting his prostate, Finn let out a kind of silent scream as he climax hit him like a ton of bricks. Puck slammed into Finn's pulsing hole a few more time before he came with a long, drawn out cry of "_Fuck!"_

Blaine and Jesse were bucking into each other's mouths on the floor, moaning around each other's length as they fondled each other's balls and toyed with each other's holes. It was rough and raw and animalistic. Finally their orgasms hit them both, the two men filling each other's mouths with their hot come. Jesse turned around and caught Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss, their mouthfuls of jizz mixing together as they swallowed with blissful moans.

Kurt made his way to the bed, straddling Artie and kissing him hard, their tongue sliding sensually against each other. Artie grabbed the nearest bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers, reaching around Kurt and teasing the puckered hole, smearing it with the cool liquid. Kurt arched his back when a slim finger slowly entered him, twisting and pushing in and out before it was soon joined by a second finger. Kurt fucked himself down on Artie's fingers, before he suddenly felt two very different slicked up fingers enter him too. Sam was knelt right behind Kurt, kissing his creamy neck as he worked him open along with Artie.

Kurt let out a little whimper of disappointment when the fingers were removed, but shivered with anticipation at what was to come next. Sam and Artie both covered their cocks in plenty of lube, deciding to go bareback (everyone in the back room was clean). First Kurt slowly lowered himself into Artie's dick, stopping now and again to adjust before he was completely impaled. Sam held onto Kurt's hips, and Artie pulled the pale man into a kiss to distract him as Sam very slowly pushed his cock into Kurt's already occupied ass. Kurt groaned shakily into Artie's mouth, trying to relax even though the stretch was burning. Kurt felt so incredible full once Sam and Artie were both inside him, and his whole body shook once they started to move.

Sebastian was still sobbing, but only because he was so desperate to come that he felt like he was losing his mind. He was barely aware of who was manhandling him until he found himself straddling Puck's lap on the couch, Blaine expertly whispering filth into his ear and turning him on even more. His arms were released from the restraints, his wrists red raw and his muscles achy and sore, and steadied himself on Puck's broad chest, not even bothering to wipe the tears and jizz off his face. He felt Puck's thick member push into his already open and sensitive asshole. Just as he was getting used to this, Sebastian cried out loudly. Blaine was pushing his lubed up cock into his ass too, and Sebastian could barely stand it – the burning pain of the stretch, the intense pleasure of being so _full_. Fresh tears were already rolling down Sebastian's face once the two men inside him started to move. He'd never needed to come so badly in his life.

Dave had just finished working Jesse open with his fingers, pulling them both up on their feet before pushing his monster of a cock into the tight ass in one swift move. Jesse's knees went weak and he probably would have fallen over if Dave hadn't been holding him around his stomach as he pounded into him hard. Mike knelt in front of Jesse and took his dripping cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking hard as he fucked his own fist at the same time. Jesse could barely breathe, so full with Dave's cock hitting his prostate with every thrust, and Mike's hot mouth and skilful tongue worshipping his own length. Jesse tangled his fingers in Mike's short dark hair, fucking his mouth while pushing back on Dave's cock, sweat running down his forehead and stinging his eyes. Dave kissed Jesse's neck as he grunted and moaned, sucking and nibbling the hot skin. Mike relaxed his throat to take as much of Jesse's cock as possible, bucking into his own hand and moaning deeply around the thick cock filling his mouth. Jesse couldn't stand it anymore. With a scream he came down Mike's throat, throwing his head back against Dave's broad shoulder as the dancer swallowed around him, moaning loudly as he erupted into his own hand. After a few more thrusts, Dave finally came deep inside Jesse's ass, his groans muffled in Jesse's neck.

Kurt was making noises that could only be described as porn star worthy. Sam and Artie had worked out a steady rhythm between them of thrusting in and out of Kurt so he was never empty, but it soon became fast and messy and erratic as they all neared the edge. Kurt was rolling his hips against the two men, clawing at Artie's chest and turning his head to share a needy kiss with Sam behind him. Artie pumped Kurt's dick in his hand, arching against the headboard from the intense pleasure of being squeezed so tight in Kurt's ass and the friction against Sam's cock. Finally Kurt let out the most erotic cry, his whole body convulsing as he came hard all over Artie's hand and their stomachs. Sam and Artie were just seconds behind him, Kurt clenching around them enough to make them fill Kurt's ass with their come until they were all completely spent.

Sebastian could hardly hold himself up. Without Puck and Blaine holding him as they fiercely pounded his ass he probably would have collapsed already. Through his sobs and moans he begged the two men to let him come, _please let him come_, but Blaine would spank his already sore ass every time, he and Puck fucking Sebastian even harder. It was absolute _torture_. Only when they were near their own climaxes did they decide to give Sebastian what he was so desperate for. Puck wrapped his large calloused hand around Sebastian's aching cock, pulling off the cock ring and stroking fast. Sebastian let out a scream that he was only half aware of. Lights popped in front of his eyes and his whole body felt like it was on fire as he finally – _finally –_ came, what felt like buckets of jizz exploding out of him and all over Puck's chest. He was only vaguely aware of the other two men coming too, Blaine sinking his teeth into shoulder as they both filled his ass. Sebastian felt as if a part of his brain had short-circuited. He could feel Puck and Blaine pulling out of him and laying him down on the couch before he finally passed out, his face streaked with tears and come leaking out of his ass. He looked thoroughly used and debauched, just as he had wanted.

The room was sweltering and everyone was exhausted but in no mood to stop. Everything just slowed down a little, showing that the night was almost over. Puck was sitting on a chair with Mike on his lap with his back to him. Puck leisurely fucked Mike, kissing his shoulder and the back of his neck, while Sam knelt between Mike's open legs, licking the dancer's cock and the rim of his ass that was full of Puck, before the blonde's large mouth took all of Mike's length in one go. On the bed Jesse was riding Artie, slowly grinding his hips down as the two men sensually kissed and touched each other.

With Sebastian unconscious on the couch nearby, Dave lay on his back on the floor amongst the blankets and pillows. Kurt had just finished working Blaine's ass open with his fingers and his tongue, Dave watching the little show appreciatively, before Blaine straddled the larger man and sank himself down on the huge cock. Kurt knelt over Dave's face, practically purring as Dave's tongue licked and probed his sensitive hole. Blaine and Kurt leaned forward to kiss each other, slow and dirty, stroking each other's cocks while they both rode Dave. Dave thrust his hips upwards, burying his cock in Blaine's fantastically tight ass, as he caressed Kurt's hips and thighs and lapped wetly at the pale man's pretty little hole.

Eventually their movements got faster, their moans and grunts getting louder and more desperate. Kurt and Blaine were panting against each other's mouths, tugging on each other's cock fast, as Kurt grinded down onto Dave's tongue and Blaine fucked himself on Dave's cock. Blaine reached his orgasm first, slamming himself down onto Dave's cock as he spurted all over his chest Kurt's hand. Dave came just seconds later, filling Blaine's ass with his seed, his large hands grabbing so tightly onto Kurt's hips that bruises were certainly going to be left. Kurt crawled off an exhausted Dave's face, desperate to come, and Blaine immediately swallowed his best friend's cock, bobbing his head up and down and taking him right down his throat. It didn't take long for Kurt to reach his climax, grabbing a handful of Blaine's curly hair as he came down his best friend's throat and trembling as Blaine happily swallowed around him.

Kurt fell back on the floor, cushioned by the blankets and pillows, Dave panting beside him. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, the two best friends sharing a drowsy, comfortable kiss as the moans, grunts and curses carried on around them. Kurt smiled and curled up against Blaine, the two men just holding each other as Dave finally got up to rejoin the fun. This night in the back room had definitely been one to remember.

* * *

><p>Phew... hope you enjoyed the unrelenting filth, Humble Readers.<br>And to any boners/lady-boners I may have caused, you are most very welcome.  
>Now wash your hands.<p>

xxx


End file.
